Rival Battles
}} Description Rival Battles was released in the update 0.75.6. It enables you to fight against other Starling chiefs for . There are three tiers, each having a different cost to play and payout. The three tiers may change due to testing. The first time playing is free. After you click on which tier you want to play, Galaxy Life will try to find another player who is also competing in the same tier. If this proces takes longer than 30 seconds, press cancel and re-select the tier you want to play at. The player you're matched against will have the same level Star Base, but not nessesarily the same level. Once Galaxy Life has found you a competitor, you will have one chance to destroy his planet. While you're attacking, your competitor will also be attacking you. Both players are given seven minutes (the time of a standard attack) to destroy the other base. Just like a normal battle, if you run out of troops, or the time runs out, the attack will end. The battle will also end if everything is destroyed. Once the battle has ended, Galaxy Life will look at two things to see the competitor. *Who destroyed the most **In battle, whoever gets the larger percentage of experience points will win. If both players destroy 100% however, then Galaxy Life will look at the next point *Who took the least amount of time **If both players destroyed 100% of each other's bases, then whoever took the least amount of time will get the prize cash. Rival Battles is only available to players who are level 10+. When participating in Rival Battles, both attack and defense are important. Make sure you've stocked your bunkers before attacking! Rival Battles still has some problems. There has been reports from people saying that they lost all of their coins and minerals when an error message popped up in the middle of an attack. If an error message (f.e. Starcoffee error) appears, don't panic. Just wait for the game to reconnect; most of the time, you will be put back into the game, unless there is no internet connection. Trivia *Fixed an issue causing sometimes the user not to be able to click the “End Battle” button during the battle, because the button didn’t get the focus. *Music for battle replay now is the "battle theme". *The information of the attacker in is now shown in the Battle Replay. *Fixed bug in battle when user selected a unit, dropped it, then selected another unit, dropped it, then changed tab. *The step between dropping the first unit and selecting the second one didn't clear the selection of the first unit, so dropping the second meant deleting one of the first units. *Revenge battle does not end before time. Tips *Attacking from high level planets is not recommended. Reasons: **less opponents **opponents harder to destroy *Look at the payout of each tier. Don't use Special Attacks in tier one battles, because you won't get enough chips to offset the price. If you're competing in the battle, use a few Special Attacks; you have to remember, you're going to earn if you win, but you might lose if you lose. *Just like normal attacks, you will lose all defending units in bunkers if they are destroyed. *Be sure to fill your bunkers with troops before competing. Those troops could give you an extra 20 seconds, which could mean the difference between losing and winning! *There's been reports of people losing resources while competing in rival battles but as far as we know this issue has now been fixed. *Since buildings under construction (not upgrading, under construction, being built) can't be destroyed, a tactic employed by some people is to build high exp, so the enemy can't get 100% of the exp. Images noimage.png|replace noimage.png|replace noimage.png|replace Category:Others Category:Miscellaneous